Development of prototype control system that utilizes cortical signals to activate an external Funtional Electrical Stimulation , FES, controller to facilitate the movement of upper limbs in spinal cord injured patients. It is anticipated that the system developed will use functional brain signals to stimulate muscles for complex coordinated function, in assistive technology.